


Come here. Let me fix it.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Ties are bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Severus is not familiarized with ties and is having a hard time tying his for the Muggle Studies presentation. Harry is awakened by his husband struggles and helps him tie it.Students noticed that Severus is handsome.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Come here. Let me fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, let me know if you have more ways to say I love you.

“This is useless, I hate this thing,” Severus tone was desperate, even if his voice was low Harry caught it and woke up groggily, he wasn’t ready to wake up just yet and his body told him by stiffening. 

“Sev, what’s wrong?” He groaned and Severus stepped out of the bathroom wearing a three piece Muggle style suit, his tie undone and messed up as he has tried to tie it the way Harry taught him to. “Who attacked you in there?” Harry jokes smiling at the sight of a very frustrated Severus. 

“This thing is the devil’s work,” he huffed gesturing to his tie. Harry laughed moving to the end of the bed sitting at the edge. 

“Come here,” Harry gestured him to come closer. “Let me fix it for you,” Severus was reluctant but move closer nonetheless. He knelt in front of him to be at his level so Harry could tie it. “There you go, you look extremely handsome,” Harry complimented smoothing the tie fabric over his husband chest. 

Severus smiled and took a better look at his husband and the man was a liar. He was extremely handsome, with his hair disheveled from tossing around in his sleep, one of Severus big shirts on, and a small and warm smile on his face. 

“You’re breathtaking, Harry Potter,” he kissed him slowly before pulling away with a smile. “But I’m still mad at you for volunteering me to this Muggle Studies presentation,” Severus pouted. 

Harry chuckled. “Between you and me, it was just an excuse to see you on a suit. Keep it on for the rest of the day, I’ll take you out tonight and your attire is just appropriate,” 

“This was all a plan then?” He smirked. “You could have just ask me out,” 

“Where’s the fun on that, Sev?”

“I’ll have a talk with the Sorting Hat, he shouldn’t have listened to you, you belong to Slytherin,” Severus always comments something like this when Harry cunning side shines through.

“I belong to one Slytherin, and it’s you...” Harry said before leaning in to kiss him as his hand the back of his neck making him shiver in desire. 

“Stop that, or I’ll never make it to Hermione’s class,” Severus muttered bitting Harry’s lip in the process. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry chuckled pulling away. “Don’t forget our date,” 

“I won’t,” Severus stood up and grabbed his things. He peck Harry’s sleepy lips before heading out with an impossible to hide smile on his face. 

“Professor Snape is smiling,” he heard the disbelief in one of the Hufflepuff third year.

“I know, it’s weird,” the other one replied. 

“I think he is handsome,” a girl muttered. 

“Don’t say those things when Professor Potter is around, he will rip you off,” warned the other and Severus had to put his hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Harry can be a bit jealous when it comes to people noticing him. 

But Severus wouldn’t mind them, he has only eyes and love for Harry Potter-Snape. 


End file.
